


Stolen Night

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night in Nerat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'night' over on Imzy's 100 Words community.

The moons chased one another through the stars above, yet the pair below barely noticed. This stolen time shared between them, neither seeking love, but both knowing it for what it was, had to end all too soon. Gently, Alessan gave Moreta his full attention, trying to make this night last long enough to lay a balm on both of their losses.

Kisses sprinkled between small declarations gave way to fatigue reluctantly, with Alessan's head on Moreta's shoulder, her arm around him to ward away the pain.

His hope, like his love, had found new heights in her tender care.


End file.
